1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a park user management system and a park user management method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a park user management system that is capable of calculating exercise quantity of a park user based on routes used by the park user and use time of the park user in a park and providing tailored information to the park user, and a park user management method using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With social progress, a desire for well-being, which means a type of culture which pursues the happy and beautiful life with the harmony of physical and mental health, has increased, with the result that the number of users using parks has greatly increased.
A park user takes exercise, such as walking or running along usable routes in a park, or takes exercise using exercise equipment installed in the park. When the park user uses a conventional park, however, it is not possible for the park user to acquire his/her exercise information, such as the velocity of exercise, such as walking or running, in the park or the amount of calories consumed during the exercise, unlike when he/she takes exercise on a treadmill in a health club. As a result, the park user has little motivation to take exercise in the park.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78066 discloses a track record measuring apparatus, which is illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the track record measuring apparatus is constructed to grant a radio frequency tag 10 to each user, measure movement time and movement velocity of the user from a first radio frequency tag reader 20 and a second radio frequency tag reader 30 installed at a point of departure and a point of arrival, calculate exercise quantity of the user based on the measured movement time and movement velocity of the user using a computer 50, and display the calculated exercise quantity of the user through a display unit 40.
Unlike a track to which the track record measuring apparatus is applied, however, a park has a plurality of gates, with the result that it is not possible to specify a point of departure and a point of arrival. Furthermore, a park user does not move in one direction in the park but may freely change the movement direction as the user wishes. Consequently, the above-mentioned conventional technology is not applicable to the park.